Talk To Me
by ARiverGhost
Summary: My take on how the finale could've went. And then some.
1. Chapter 1

**I hated the season 7 finale. This is my take on what should've / could've happen.**

* * *

><p>"House please just talk to me." Cuddy said while grabbing his arms.<p>

"You want to know how I feel?" House said, suddenly grabbing her right arm and pinning her to the wall.

Cuddy closed her eyes at the sudden movement and when she opened them she was staring at his baby blues. His face was mere inches from hers.

"I feel hurt." House confessed as Cuddy looked up at him with guilt written all over her face.

Cuddy removed his left hand from her right arm. "I know," she said as she placed his hand in between hers.

"I'm sorry," she said to him as he gazed at her.

"It's not your fault," House said as he pulled away from her and started to walk away.

Cuddy grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "It is my fault…. I hurt you." "I'm sorry," she said once again as she interlaced her fingers with his.

He looked right into her eyes as he spoke. "I don't want to hurt anymore."

Cuddy knew that this was a big step for him, he was actually talking to her, admitting his true feelings.

"I…." House trailed off and looked down at their hands. "I still love you." He stated as he looked back into her eyes.

Cuddy was taken back by his words. He was being completely honest with her.

"I love you too, I always will." Cuddy said as she looked into his eyes.

Cuddy was fighting back the tears as she stared at him.

House moved closer to her again. "I don't want to let you down again….I don't want to hurt you, I don't want to hurt myself."

All Cuddy could do was listen, he was pouring his heart out to her. And there they stood, in one of the hallways of the hospital. Cuddy stared into his eyes before leaning into him and placing a gentle kiss on his lips. God she missed those lips. House was a little tentative on returning the kiss, he didn't know what this meant. He couldn't resist it if he tried, he too kissed back with a gentle kiss filled full of emotion. Onlookers stared and chatted to each other, others just continued to walk. House and Cuddy were so caught up in each other, that they didn't notice anyone at all. They continued to kiss until they were deprived of air. House opened his eyes to see tears slowly running down her face. She still had her eyes closed and he surprised himself, when he wiped one away. Cuddy's eyes slowly opened and she realized that they were still in the hall.

"Let's go to my office to continue to talk," Cuddy said as she held onto House's hand.

"Ok," House simply agreed as the two began to walk towards the elevators.

* * *

><p><strong>Only supposed to be a oneshot, but deppending on how you like it, I may add another chapter or two.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

House and Cuddy walked to the elevators and when the doors open, they walked inside. House grabbed Cuddy's hand inside the elevator and she held onto it tightly, even though there were people inside of the elevator. House pushed the button to the main floor and the two waited for it to arrive. Upon arriving to the main floor, House and Cuddy walked hand in hand to Cuddy's office. House was moving a little slower than usual, due to the recent surgery and the newly ripped stitch. Once they were inside of Cuddy's office, behind closed doors, Cuddy asked to see House's injury.

"House, I want to make sure your leg is ok, and fix the stitch."

"My leg is ok." House said, wanting to talk about anything but his leg.

"No it's not, I know you're in pain." "Quit avoiding it, and let me take a look." Cuddy said as she started to bend down.

"No," House said a little louder then he meant to, as he pulled her up in front of her.

"You're right, I am in pain, but my leg isn't the only reason I'm in pain."

"Cuddy I need you."

"House…" Cuddy started as she was trying to fight back the tears, "I'm sorry I hurt you, I'm sorry I put you through this, I'm sorry I gave up on you over one pill."

House pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her.

"House, I'm so sorry," Cuddy said as she grasped his shirt and began to cry .

"I know I've said and done a lot of things that have hurt you Cuddy, but I promise not to let you down anymore, I need you in my life."

"I need you too," Cuddy said as she looked up at him, with tears running down her face.

House moved the hair away from her face with his right hand and leaned down and kissed her, Cuddy kissed back with full force. She wrapped her arm around his neck and held him close to her. They finally broke apart from their kiss but they continued to hold each other.

"I know this isn't going to be easy, but I can't do this without you." House said, as he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

House held her until she stopped crying, he held her close to his body until her breathing returned to normal.

"I'll be there for you this time House, I promise I won't ever leave you."

"We're two equally screwed up people, but we're meant for each other." Cuddy said as she pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"I know," House said as he leaned in and kissed her again. He loved kissing her, he couldn't seem to get enough of it.

Cuddy's office doors flew open startling the two. Wilson looked at Cuddy's desk and didn't see anyone so he looked over at her couch and saw his two best friends standing with their arms wrapped around each other.

Wilson stood with his hands on his hips as he spoke, "the word around the hospital is that you two were back together and were making out in the hall."

"We were not making out in the hall," Cuddy said as she pulled back from House.

"It was one kiss."

"And what's with you barging into my office like this, I think you've been hanging around House too long." Cuddy said as she stared at Wilson.

"He learned from the best," House said as he pulled Cuddy in front of him and wrapped his arms around her.

"We are back together, and if you think what we were doing in the hallway was bad, you should have seen what we were doing before you showed up." House said as he waggled his eyebrows.

Wilson put up his hands in defense, "I don't want to know." He said as he turned around and left Cuddy's office, closing the doors on his way out.

House turned Cuddy in his arms and she pulled him down into a kiss.

Wilson once again opened the door to Cuddy's office without knocking, "I'm just glad you two finally realized that you're meant for each other," he said as he looked at them.

Cuddy and House both turned to look at him, and at the same time they said, "OUT."

Wilson retreated to leave his friends to continue doing whatever it was he interrupted, smiling to himself as he walked away from her office.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on let's go."

"Go where?" House asked Cuddy as she walked over to her desk and began to pack her briefcase.

"Go home."

"This day has been a lot for both of us, let's go back to my house and have dinner."

"We have a lot of things to sort out." Cuddy said as she shut her briefcase.

House glanced at the clock. It was only 1:43. He couldn't believe that Cuddy was actually leaving for the day. It was true, they did have lot of things to sort out. And that the day had taken a lot out of them, but he still couldn't believe Cuddy was leaving in the middle of the day.

"Stop looking at me like I'm crazy House, I'm the boss, I'm aloud to do this."

House shook he head at her.

"I'm going to call Wilson and tell him that he's in charge for the rest of the day."

"Then we can leave." Cuddy said as she picked up the phone on her desk.

"Wilson, I'm leaving you in charge for the rest of the day." Cuddy said into the receiver.

"House and I taking the rest of the day off."

"Yeah we're fine, thanks Wilson." Cuddy said before hanging up.

Cuddy rounded her desk and walked over to House. Cuddy wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss.

"Come on, let's go home."

House was still shocked from everything that had happened in the last hour. He still couldn't believe that he and Cuddy were back together. Then he realized something. He was married. Shit he had totally forgot about it. It didn't mean anything to him, but the fact that he was married still put a hurdle in the road for him and Cuddy. Cuddy was walking towards her office doors when House reached out and pulled her back to him.

"Come here," he growled as he wrapped his arms around her. Cuddy dropped her briefcase, as House pulled her into a passionate kiss. He missed doing this, he hadn't been able to do it in such a long time. They finally broke from their kiss and House refused to let go of her. He just held her tightly to his body. "Cuddy…" House started. "Hmm?" Cuddy said as she kept her head to his chest.

"I missed you." He said honestly.

"I missed you too," she said as she pulled back to look at him.

"Now come on, let's get out of here." Cuddy said taking House's hand after picking up her briefcase.

They walked out of her office holding hands, and the nurses in the lobby stared at them as they left the hospital. They got to the parking garage and got into Cuddy's car, leaving House's parked where it was. They arrived at Cuddy's and House noticed that Rachael wasn't there.

"Where's Rachael?" House asked her as she opened here fridge to get a bottle of water.

"She's at my mother's for the weekend." He hadn't realized it, today was Friday.

"So it's just you and me?"

"Yes House, unless there's someone else in here that I don't know about." She said with a smile on her face.

"I'm going to go change out of my work clothes." Cuddy said after take a sip of water.

"Ok." House said. He walked into the living room and sat down after Cuddy had left the kitchen.

He propped his leg up on the coffee table and leaned into her couch. Cuddy returned a few minutes later dressed in a loose fitting tee shirt and yoga pants. House couldn't help but stare. She walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"Cuddy.. " House started but was interrupted.

"House.."

"Go ahead." Cuddy said as she crossed her legs on the couch.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry for all the stupid shit I put you through."

"I'm sorry I took the vicodin when you were sick."

"I just… I just couldn't handle the fact that I might to lose you."

"I took it because I was scared."

"And I'm sorry for that."

"House." Cuddy interrupted him, and his blue eyes locked with hers.

"You don't have to be sorry."

"I know you were scared, I know that it was a lot for you, but you still came."

Cuddy, I can't lose you again." House said.

"I'm here, and you won't ever lose me again," she said as she moved closer to him.

"I know it's going to be hard. I know you really are trying. We can and will make this work."

"So stop apologizing, I'm the one who should be apologizing."

"I gave up on you… on us."

"And that's something you never did." Cuddy said as she began to cry.

"Cuddy.." House said as he pulled her to him.

"We both screwed up."

"But now that I have you again, I'm never going to let go." House said as he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you Cuddy." House said.

Cuddy looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too House." Cuddy said before he leaned down and gently kissed her.

House took her in his arms and laid her down on the couch as they continued to kiss.

"I missed you so much," he said when they broke their kiss for air.

"I missed you too," she said before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Smut? or no. <strong>

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

House and Cuddy were in their own little world, they had their arms wrapped around one another as they continued to kiss. It wasn't hurried, they were taking their time with soft tender kisses. the kind of kiss that showed just how much they really did love each other. Cuddy hand her hand wrapped around his back while the other one moved through the hair on his head. House hand one hand wrapped under her while his other arm supported his weight on top of her. The two were snapped out of their world when there was a consistent knocking on the front door. House pecked Cuddy on the lips one more time before moving off of her. Cuddy sat up on the couch and straightened herself out a bit before standing up and walking to her front door. She opened the door to reveal her sister standing on her front porch.

"Hey Lisa."

"Hi." Cuddy responded back hesitantly.

"I tried calling your office, but Wilson said that you left early."

"I came to check on you. Is everything ok?"

"Are you still up for the double tonight?"

"Uh.." Cuddy was taken back, she had completely forgotten about the double date that her sister had set up for them.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little scatter brained right now."

"I'm fine, and about that date…I already have one in the living room."

"Oh, do I know him?" Julia asked as she stepped a little further into the entrance way.

"Who is he?"

"Is he cute?"

"Jules…" Cuddy said standing in front of her sister with her arms crossed, preventing her from going any further.

"It's not… Lisa tell me it's not House."

"He put you through too much."

Just then House came out from the living room and stood behind Cuddy.

"We_ both_ put each other through a lot." House said as he moved to put his arms around Cuddy.

"We've talked and we're going to give this another try." Cuddy said as she leaned back against House.

"If this is what you really want, then I guess I'm ok with it."

"I just want you to be happy Lisa." Julia said.

"I am." Cuddy replied.

"Ok."

"Don't worry about Jerry, I'll call and let him know we have to cancel."

"Thank you." Cuddy said as she gave her sister a hug.

"I'll see you later then." Julia said as she turned to leave.

"Bye, I'll give you a call later."

Cuddy shut her front door and turned to look at House. He was staring at her with his intense blue eyes.

"Thank you."

"For what?" House asked.

"For being there… for being here for me."

"Cuddy.." House said as he put his hand on her cheek.

"I'm not going anywhere."

House leaned down and kissed her. Cuddy felt her back pressing up against the front door, as the two shared a passionate kiss that seemed to have lasted for hours. House broke their kiss and pulled her to him, he rested his chin on top of her head as she wrapped her arms around his abdomen. Cuddy was quite shorter then she normally was, with her heels off.

They stood there embracing one another, if only House's team could see him. Cuddy knew that House was a loving man, she thought sometimes that she may be the only one who saw it in him. Under all those layers, and barriers he had built up around him, he really was a caring man. And Cuddy was the only one to take the time to break though those barriers to reveal the real House.

Cuddy squeezed him once more and pulled back from him to look up at him.

"Let's go make dinner," Cuddy said as she pulled on his hand.

They walked slowly to the kitchen together, and House suddenly grabbed his leg. He closed his eyes as pain shot through his leg. Cuddy looked down and saw that there was a considerably amount of blood on his pants.

"House, your stitches." Cuddy said with a worried look on her face.

"Let me look at it," Cuddy said as she helped House move to one of the kitchen chairs.

"I need you to take off your pants." Cuddy said as she moved to undo his belt.

House hand caught hers and she looked at him.

"I can do it, I'll let you take off my pants later." House said with half a smirk.

Even through pain, he was still thinking about sex. House undid his belt and button on his jeans and Cuddy helped him move them down his legs after he unzipped them. Cuddy pulled them off of his feet after removing his shoes. There were two stitches that had been ripped out, due to overuse of his leg, she gathered.

"Let me go grab my kit, but we might have to go back to the hospital to stitch you back up."

"Do you have any ibroprofen?" House asked.

Cuddy nodded and went to get her kit. She returned with her kit and handed House two ibroprofen. She wondered why he was asking her for ibroprofen when he had vicoden. She chose not to bring it up at this time and bent down in front of him to clean his leg with some alcohol swabs. She looked through her kit and found that she would be able to stitch him back up without going back to the hospital. She cleaned his wound before putting two new stitches in as well as a gauze pad over top of it.

"You've been on your leg too much, I'm putting you on bed rest," she said with her administrative voice.

"First you make me take my pants off, now you're telling me I have to get in bed?"

"Just where exactly are you going with this Dr. Cuddy?"

Cuddy smirked as she stood back up in front of him.

"Well maybe if you're a good little patient and get your ass to bed, you might get a reward later." Cuddy said before she threw away the trash and closed her kit up and sitting it on the kitchen table.

She helped House stand and they slowly made their way down the hallway to Cuddy's bedroom. House carefully got into bed after Cuddy helped him with removing his dress shirt and tee shirt. He was now sitting in bed with only his boxers on.

"Come here." House said as he patted the bed beside him.

Cuddy walked around the bed and slipped under the covers to lay beside House who was now snuggled down into the blankets. Cuddy moved closer to him and rested her head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her, holding her closer. It had been so long since they had been in bed together, Cuddy was in complete bliss to be back in his arms again. It didn't take long for them to both drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R <strong>

**No smut yet, next chapter?**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took me forever to update. Things have been hectic around her lately. I'm working on updating _To Grandmother's House We Will Go _next. Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a bit longer then the previous chapters. And just so you're forwarned, there's smut.

* * *

><p>The two had napped for awhile, but Cuddy was woken up by her stomach rumbling. She was starving, she hadn't eaten anything since her lunch with House earlier that day. She was still wrapped up in House's arms and didn't want to wake him, but she had to get something to eat. House was lightly snoring and he had a strong grip around Cuddy's petite frame. He seemed to always sleep better with her by his side.<p>

"House." Cuddy said as she ran her finger tips up and down his chest.

House stirred but didn't fully wake up. Cuddy shifted in his arms and started to kiss his chest. She started on his right peck and moved up to his neck.

"Don't start something you can't finish." House said in a groggy voice making Cuddy halt her actions.

She pulled back from him and their eyes locked. She leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Cuddy's stomach rumbled once again, causing them to break their kiss.

"I'm hungry," Cuddy said while slightly laughing.

"I can tell." House said as she stared at her.

"I'm going to go make us something to eat." Cuddy said as she started to get out of bed.

"I'm going to come with you." House said as he slowly sat up from the bed.

"House, you need to be careful with your leg." Cuddy said as she stood up from the bed and walked over to his side.

"I'm ok, you fixed me up remember?" House said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Here let me get you something," Cuddy said as she disappeared into her walk in closet.

She dug around in the box of House's things that she had planned on giving him back, and found a pair of his sweatpants. Cuddy returned to House and stood with the grey sweats in her hand.

"I was going to give these back to you, along with a few other things." Cuddy said as she handed him the sweats.

He took them from her and started to put them on. Once he had them on he stood up slowly in front of her.

_God he looked good, Cuddy thought to herself. Just sweats and nothing else was a good look for him. His chest was well defined and she couldn't help but stare at him. _

"Cuddy."

"What?" Cuddy asked as she was snapped back into reality.

"Can you get me my cane? I think I left it in the kitchen."

"Sure." Cuddy said as she left to go retrieve his cane.

She returned with his cane and much to her dislike he had put his t shirt back on. They then walked back down the hall to the kitchen together. Once in the kitchen House walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water. Cuddy went to her pantry and returned with a jar of alfredo sauce as well as a box of pasta. House was standing with his back leaning against the fridge as he watched Cuddy move about the kitchen.

She had just turned the stove on to boil the water for the pasta when she felt House wrap his arms around her waist. Cuddy smiled as she leaned back into him. House could smell her perfume as he moved his nose into the side of her neck. He moved his hand under her shirt and placed it on her abdomen, as the other hand went to move away the hair on her neck. He slowly began to kiss her neck, electing a gasp from Cuddy. He sucked on her pulse point as his fingers started to move lower. He played with her panty line as he continued to kiss her neck. Cuddy's breathing started to get labored and her heart began to pound in her chest. This man could drive her crazy, and he always would. House moved his hand back over her stomach before removing it from her shirt and walking away into the living room. God he loved to tease her, and what got her is that she kept on leaving him do it. Cuddy placed her hands on the counter beside the stove as she tried to get her breathing back to normal. Once she had a hold of herself, she went back to cooking.

About twenty minutes later Cuddy had finished cooking dinner. It was a simple dinner, just pasta with alfredo sauce, which happened to be one of her favorite meals. She had plated the pasta and placed the plates on the kitchen table, along with two glasses of water. She walked into the living room to find House with his leg propped up on the coffee table, watching a movie on tv.

"Dinner's ready." Cuddy said as House looked up at her.

He turned the tv off and grabbed his cane and took the short walk to the kitchen. Once they had finished eating, Cuddy gathered their plates and glasses and took them over to the sink. She did the dishes and was almost done with them when she felt House wrap his arms around her again. She was drying the last dish as she felt House's hand move under her shirt once more. This time she turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned down and caught her lips in a passionate kiss. They kissed for what seemed like hours until House pulled back. They were both out of breath as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Doc says I'm supposed to be on bed rest, so I better get to bed." House said to Cuddy as she smiled at him.

"Your doctor sounds like she knows what she's talking about." Cuddy said as she pulled back and looked up at him.

House grabbed Cuddy's hand and they walked slowly out of the kitchen and down the hallway to her bedroom. Once inside the bedroom House pulled Cuddy to him. He wrapped his arm around her waist, placing his hand on her hip. His other hand moved to the side of her face. He stroked the side of her face with his thumb before kissing her deeply. His left hand moved from her hip to the her lower back, pulling at her t shirt. Cuddy broke their kiss only to remove her shirt. Once she had tossed the article of clothing over her shoulder, she went right back in for another kiss. House began to back her up slowly, never breaking their kiss, until the backs of her legs were met with the mattress. House lowered her down on the bed, and they moved to the top of the bed together. Cuddy ran her fingers through his hair as their want for each other continued to increase. She moved her hand down his back and started to pull his shirt up. House reached down and removed his shirt, tossing it somewhere in the room, before he moved back over top of her again. There was no need for words, they were showing each other just how much they truly did love each other. Cuddy ran her finger tips up his back as their tongues fought one another in a match of dominance. House broke the kiss and started to kiss her jaw line. He moved down her neck and kissed the top of her chest, just above her bra clad breasts. He continued to kiss downward and placed a kiss just below her belly button. He then hooked his fingers in her yoga pants and began to pull them down. Cuddy lifted her hips so he could pull them the rest of the way off of her body. House couldn't take his eyes off of her, she was only wearing her black bra and matching panties now. He moved over top of her once more and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Cuddy moved her hands to his sweatpants and stated to tug at them, hoping he would get the hint. House smiled to himself as she rolled over to pull them off, along with his boxers. He was now completely naked, and Cuddy had too much clothes on to his liking. Before she knew it, he was back on top of her again. He reached under her and unhooked her bra, pulling it down her shoulders and off her arms. He tossed the lingerie off the bed and leaned down to kiss her again. Cuddy wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair, as he moved his kisses down her body again. He kissed the top of her right breast before taking her nipple into his mouth. Cuddy through her head back into the pillow as he continued to pleasure her chest. House moved his hand over her left breast, as he continued to assault the right one with his mouth. He brought her nipple to a hard peak before moving over to the left one and doing the same. Cuddy gasped as he continue to pleasure her. He kissed the spot between her breasts before moving up to kiss the hollow of her neck. Cuddy could feel his arousal pressing hot against her stomach. She felt House's hand move down her body until it came in contact with her panties. He began to tug them down her legs, and she kicked them the rest of the way off. He positioned himself over top of her again and kissed her jaw as he entered her. Cuddy let out a sound that was mixed between a moan and a gasp. He slowly began to move inside of her, as they sought out each other's lips. House rolled them over and Cuddy began to move slowly on top of him. Their chests were pressed together as they continued to drive each other closer to the edge.

It wasn't hurried; they were proving to each other how much they truly did love one another, emotionally and physically.

House ran his hands up and down her back as she continued to move on top of him. They nipped at each other's lips, in between moans as their pent up emotions for one another exploded. House flipped them again and began to move a little faster as their rhythm picked up. Cuddy moaned as he drove in and out of her. He pinned her hand above her head and placed his hand inside of hers. Cuddy gripped it as she said his name in a breathless whisper, as her intense orgasm washed over her. House didn't last much longer, due to Cuddy's walls clamping down on him. He thrusted a few more times before he moaned her name into the side of her neck. He didn't move for a few minutes, still holding her hand within his. When he did move he rolled over and pulled her to him. House wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you Cuddy."

"I love you too House." Cuddy said as she placed her head on his chest and her hand over his heart.

She would always have his heart, it belonged to her since their days back in Michigan.

_Lying beside you, h__ere in the dark  
><em>_Feeling your heartbeat with mine  
>Softly you whisper, you're so sincere<br>How could our love be so blind_  
><em>We sailed on together<br>We drifted apart  
>And here you are by my side<em>  
><em><br>So now I come to you with open arms  
>Nothing to hide, believe what I say<br>So here I am With open arms  
>Hoping you'll see What your love means to me<br>Open arms_

_Living without you, living alone  
>This empty house seems so cold<br>Wanting to hold you wanting you near  
>How much I wanted you home<em>  
><em>And now that you've come back<br>Turned night into day  
>I need you to stay<em>

_So now I come to you with open arms  
>Nothing to hide, believe what I say<br>So here I am with open arms  
>Hoping you'll see what your love means to me<br>Open arms _

_Journey - Open Arms_

* * *

><p><strong><em>R&amp;R <em>**

**_How was it?_**


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I haven't updated for awhile. I'm finally settling into school again.  
>I'll try to update soon. I'm also working on updating my other fics, as well as writing a new oneshot.<p>

* * *

><p>Cuddy awoke to the sound of her phone buzzing. She glanced over at her phone on the night stand and saw that she had a missed call from Wilson. Cuddy rolled over to find the spot were House was, still warm. She sat up in bed and stretched. She ached in all the right places, still a little sore from the previous night's activities. It was a little after 8 in the morning. She got out of bed and walked over to were House's shirt was, and pulled it over her head. She thought about making a cup of coffee, but heard her shower running. She walked to the bathroom and pushed the door, that was cracked open, the rest of the way open. House was standing under the spray with his back to her. Cuddy shed her shirt, opened the shower door and stepped inside. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her cheek on his back.<p>

"Good morning," Cuddy said, after kissing his strong back.

House wasn't putting much weight on his damaged thigh, causing him to lean on the wall. He turned in Cuddy's arms and stared into her eyes.

"Good morning."

"I didn't mean to wake you."

"My leg was hurting, and I thought a hot shower would help." House said, sounding a little guilty.

"You didn't wake me." Cuddy said as she looked up at him. She reached up and pulled his head down to hers and pecked him on the lips, silencing him with a kiss. House wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. He couldn't help himself and his hands went directly to her ass. Cuddy smiled as he squeezed her. He really did love her body. House leaned down and captured her lips in a searing kiss.

"I really did miss you." House said half smirking, as he pulled back.

"Turn around." House said, as he continued to look down at her.

Cuddy did what House said and turned around. He pulled her to him and held her in his arms. He then reached out and grabbed some of her lavender shower gel. After squirting a bit in his hand, he began to make small circles on Cuddy's abdomen. House created a lather, and rubbed it all over Cuddy's body with his hands. She turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I think I'm clean now." Cuddy said as the suds ran off of her body.

"Not yet," House said as he turned her back around. This time he reached for her shampoo. House applied the shampoo, and began to massage her scalp with his fingers. Cuddy moaned unconsciously, and House definitely took notice. After House had fully lathered her up, Cuddy rinsed and turned back around to look at him. Her eyes went directly to his groin. House was smiling at her when she looked back up to his face. He reached out and pulled her to him.

"Easy tiger," Cuddy said as she ran her nails over his chest.

"I don't want you to pull another stitch."

"Come on, let's get out of the shower." She said, before standing on her toes and kissing him lingeringly on the lips. House groaned as Cuddy pulled on his hand, and walked out of the shower with him in tow. House watched her as she walked. Her wet hair clung to her shoulders, and the droplets of water rolled down her back. He squeezed her hand and spun her around and moved her up against the wall before she had a chance to do anything about it. House leaned in and slowly kissed her lips. Cuddy smiled, and gave into his kisses. The softness of his kisses, however didn't last long. He soon began to put more fever and need into his kiss, causing them both to become short of breath. Cuddy could feel House's arousal pressing hot against her stomach.

"We need to stop." Cuddy said, in between kisses.

"Do you really want to stop?" House asked, as he kissed down her neck and sucked on her pulse point.

"No," Cuddy breathed out. She kissed him fully on the mouth again.

"But we need to move this out of the bathroom." Cuddy said as she managed to break free from House's hold.

Cuddy turned and walked out of the bathroom and into her connecting bedroom, leaving House staring in her wake. His eyes roamed over her body as she walked away from him, he took in every delicious curve on her body. House was snapped from his daze, when Cuddy reappeared at the doorway.

"Coming?"

"Not yet." House said with a smirk on his face, as he walked towards the bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that was short, but I wanted to stop before it got too heated.<strong>  
><strong>To ask this question, smut or no smut. lol<strong>

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

House entered the bedroom to find Cuddy laying on the bed, completely naked. He walked over to the bed and dropped the towel that was wrapped around his waist before moving over top of her. Cuddy wrapped her arms around House's neck, before he leaned in and kissed her. House sucked on her bottom lip before pulling back and looking at her. He smiled to himself as Cuddy looked up at him.

"What?" Cuddy questioned.

"Nothing," House replied as he continued to stare down at her.

Cuddy pulled him back down on top of her and quickly rolled them so she was on top of him.

"Now tell me what your smiling about," Cuddy said as she placed her hands on his chest.

"Can't I just smile?" House questioned her.

"No, that would be too easy. There's got to be a reason behind that smile." Cuddy responded back, without missing a beat.

"Want to know the truth?" House questioned her as he placed his hands on her bare hips.

"Yes." Cuddy said as she stared into his blue eyes.

House looked up and connected his eyes with hers. Cuddy shivered every time he looked at her, the way he was looking at her at that very moment.

"I just can't believe how beautiful you are, and how lucky I am to get a chance to hold you like this again."

Cuddy could feel tears welling up in her eyes.

"Greg…" Cuddy started as a tear fell down her cheek.

House reached up and wiped it away with his thumb. He placed his other hand on her cheek and pulled her down into a passionate kiss. Cuddy melted into his kiss, and kissed him back with fever. House wrapped his arms around her and flipped them once again. He kissed her once more and pulled back to look at her when he felt the wetness of her tears on his cheek. Cuddy closed her eyes as the tears continued to run down her cheeks.

"Lisa, look at me." Cuddy opened her eyes and her stormy grays met his baby blues.

"Don't cry." He said as he wiped the tears from her face. House leaned down and kissed her softly. They kissed until they needed to break free to breathe.

"House." Cuddy breathed out.

"Hmm?" He replied as he continued to kiss her neck.

"Make love to me." Cuddy said as she moved her hands down his back.

He ran his finger tips down her side and over her hips, causing her to shiver under his touch. He ran his hands back up her body and gently cupped her breasts. House positioned himself at her entrance and thrusted into her. She gasped when he entered her and a tingling sensation ran throughout her body. House slowly rocked his hips, and began to move at a slow pace. Cuddy wrapped her arms around him and brought him as close to her as she could get him. House tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear before lowering his lips to hers, and kissing her gently. He ran his hand down her body and cupped her right breast. Cuddy moaned as he ran his thumb over her nipple. House grunted as Cuddy nibbled at his earlobe. House's slow pace was driving Cuddy crazy. She wanted to feel more of him, and he smiled when she placed her hands on his ass. Cuddy palmed his ass with her hands, and House smiled down at her.

"Is this what you want?" House asked, as he kissed her and placed his left arm around her waist underneath them.

Effectively pulling her closer to him, and slipping deeper inside of her by doing so.

"Yess," Cuddy moaned out, as the head of his cock grazed over her g-spot. Cuddy dug her nails into his shoulder as he continued to take her higher with every movement.

"House." Cuddy gasped as he hit the same spot inside her, over and over again.

"Faster." Cuddy moaned out as she wrapped her right leg around his hip.

House picked up his speed and started to pound into her. Cuddy arched her back and held onto his strong shoulders. House kissed the side of her exposed neck before grazing his teeth over her pulse point.

"I can't wait to bend you over your desk at work and take you hard and fast."

Cuddy moaned at the thought of him pounding into her from behind. God she loved this man, he knew exactly what to say to her to take her even higher than she was before. House removed his arm from around her hip and moved his hand in between them. He found her swollen clit and rubbed his thumb over it.

"Ah!" Cuddy squealed and whimpered at the same time as he moved inside of her and continued to rub her clit.

"Fuck.." Cuddy moaned.

House wrapped his arm back around her waist and started to move faster inside of her. Cuddy began to pant as his pace quickened. The tip of his cock was hitting just the right spot with every thrust. Cuddy could feel the pressure begin to build up in her womb, begging to be released. House could tell she was close from the way her muscles were beginning to contract around him. He picked up his speed and felt Cuddy start to shutter underneath him. Cuddy dug her nails into his shoulder and arched off the bed as a powerful orgasm ripped through her body. House held onto her and continued to pound into her as her, prolonging her orgasm.

"House… House..Can't take much more…" Cuddy panted as her body continued to jolt as House continued to move inside of her.

He was close, he just needed…

House groaned as Cuddy's walls clamped down on him.

"House!" Cuddy moaned as every muscle in her body tensed as she had another orgasm.

House emptied himself inside of her as her walls continued to clamp down around his cock. He kissed the side of her neck, that was now completely exposed due to Cuddy throwing her head back into the pillow. House rolled off of her and pulled her to him, pulling the blanket up around them in the process. They both laid there panting with their eyes closed, until Cuddy turned to look at him. His hair was a mess, some of it was stuck to his forehead, while the rest was all over the place. His stubble was beginning to turn into a short beard, and there were small beads of sweat on his temples. Cuddy leaned down and kissed his lips, biting his lower one gently in the process. House opened his eyes and caught her lower lip as well, before she had a chance to pull away. He kissed her once more, before she pulled back and looked at him.

"We are so not having sex in my office." Cuddy stated.

"So we can have sex somewhere else in the hospital then?" House asked with a smug grin on his face.

"House." Cuddy warned. House smiled and leaned over and kissed her.

Cuddy broke their kiss after awhile and laid her head on his chest. House kissed the top of her head as he wrapped his arms securely around her.

"I love you House." Cuddy said.

"I love you too Cuddy." House said before closing his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: Smut**

* * *

><p>Cuddy woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. House looked over at the blaring alarm clock and wrapped his arms tighter around her petite frame.<p>

"Why are you getting up at 5 in the morning on your day off?" House asked as he buried his nose into the side of her neck.

"I get up to do yoga in the mornings to help me relax." Cuddy said as she tried to pull herself from House's grasp.

"I can think of a couple other ways to help you relax." House said as she ran his stubble over her neck.

Cuddy shivered at the sensation that he caused to run through her body. House began to kiss her neck, as he moved his left hand over her abdomen. He stopped as he splayed his fingers over her lower abdomen.

"What's wrong?" Cuddy questioned him as she tried to turn and look at him. House kept her pressed securely to his back, preventing her from turning.

"Cuddy." House half whispered.

"Do you still want to have a baby?" House asked.

"What?" Cuddy asked as she turned in his arms, this time he let her.

"Do you still want to have a baby?" House asked her once again as he looked into her eyes.

"I've never stopped wanting one, I just gave up on trying." Cuddy said honestly as she looked back at him.

House leaned in and captured her lips, in a tender kiss. "Do you want to have a baby with me?" Cuddy asked as she broke their kiss.

"I want what you want." House said as he tried to lean back in and kiss her.

Cuddy pulled back from him and looked him in the eyes. "Don't deflect House, talk to me. Do you want to have a baby with me?" Cuddy asked him again.

House inhaled a deep breath. "Yes, I want to prove that I can be a better father then my father was with me."

Cuddy ran her fingertips over his stubble before pulling him into another kiss. She pulled back from their kiss again and looked at him.

"Didn't you say something about helping me relax?" Cuddy asked as she smiled up at him.

"I do remember saying something about that," House said before capturing her lips again.

He moved over top of her and began to plant small kisses down her neck. Cuddy gasped when he sucked on her pulse point. House kissed down her neck to her chest , he ran his fingers over her body and gently cupped her breasts. Cuddy moaned as he swirled his tongue over her nipple. He ran his thumb over nipple, as he moved over to her right breast and doing the same. House kissed his way down her stomach and planted one last kiss below her belly button. He dipped his fingers into her folds and found that she was very much wet, this caused him to smile. He ran his thumb over her clit before lowering his head. House licked her once and she sucked in a breath of air. House looked up at her and smiled.

"It's been awhile," she said as she looked down at him.

House lowered his head again and licked her once more, this time finding her clit. Cuddy arched her back and gripped the sheets below her. She let out a ragged breath as House continued to pleasure her with his tongue. House flattened his tongue and ran it up and down her slit, causing Cuddy to produce some wonderful moans. He flicked his tongue over her clit, causing Cuddy to yell out.

"House!" Cuddy half yelled, half moaned.

House probed her entrance with his tongue before finding her clit again and sucking on it. Cuddy gripped the sheets so hard her knuckles were beginning to turn white. House continued to lap at her folds and stimulate her clit, and Cuddy began to buck off the bed.

"Fuck..House.." She had her eyes closed and she was panting, he knew she was close. House swirled his tongue around her clit again, and Cuddy lost it.

"Oh god, oh god, House!" Cuddy moaned out.

She bucked off the bed, and House held her down as he continued to stimulate her throughout her orgasm. House kissed her stomach and her breasts again before moving up to lay beside her. Cuddy rolled over and laid her head on his chest. She smiled up at him as she ran her fingers over his chest. Cuddy kissed his chest before moving on top of him and straddling his waist. House was now rock hard and he moaned as Cuddy ran her hand over his length. Cuddy lowered her head and swirled her tongue over the head of his cock, causing House to let out a groan. Cuddy straddled his waist again and leaned down and kissed him before sinking down on top of him. House placed his hands on her hips and gently thrusted up into her as she came down on him. Cuddy began to pick up her pace and began to ride him fast and hard. House kept his hands on her waist, and began to thrust up into her harder. Cuddy moaned and through her head back as House slammed into her from below. House was mesmerized by the sight on top of him. Cuddy's head was tilted back with her mouth slightly open and her breasts were bouncing with every movement they made.

"Mmm House," Cuddy moaned when House moved his left hand up and cupped her breast.

Cuddy leaned forward and placed her hands on his chest. She rose up off him almost completely before sinking back down on top of him. She did this a few more times, each time moving a little faster.

"God woman, you're going to kill me." House growled.

House gripped her hips and thrusted up into her, matching her pace. Cuddy could feel herself getting closer and grinded her hips down into his. House could feel her walls beginning to contract around him and he picked up his pace. Cuddy through her head back as he orgasm washed over her.

"Yess.." Cuddy moaned out.

House thrusted a few more times before emptying himself inside of her. Cuddy collapsed on his chest and House wrapped his arms around her. He pressed a kiss to the side of her forehead before rolling them both on their sides. House pulled the covers up on them both and pulled her to him. Cuddy opened her eyes and looked at her alarm clock, it was a little after 6 now. She closed her eyes again and drifted off to sleep. House listened to the steady pace of her breathing and fell back asleep. House was the first one to wake up, he had his arm wrapped around Cuddy's waist and she had her head on his chest. He looked over at the alarm clock, which now read 12:17. House ran his finger tips over her bare back, and kissed her cheek.

"Mmm what time is it?" Cuddy asked as she tilted her head to look at him.

"It's a little after 12." House replied as he looked down at her.

"I'm going to go make some coffee." Cuddy said before getting out of and walked over to her dresser, completely naked. House just stared at her as she began to get dressed.

"You should probably put something on too, my mom will be dropping Rachael off in a few hours." Cuddy said as she looked over at him in bed.

Cuddy left the bedroom and made her way to the kitchen to make coffee. House got out of bed and pulled on a pair of sweatpants. He limped down the hallway and found Cuddy staring out of the kitchen window. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Cuddy leaned back into his embrace.

"House." Cuddy said.

"Hmm?" House said into the side of her neck. She turned and looked at him.

"Do you really want to have a baby?" Cuddy questioned him.

House looked right into her eyes. "I just want to make you happy." House replied.

"I already am happy," Cuddy said to him before reaching up and pulling him down into a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R Please<strong>


End file.
